Connected by a Bond
by Transient Tears
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Ch. 3 - There's a masquerade ball in the Academy and everyone is having their own time but how about our favorite couple? For now complete but wait for the next installment! R
1. Connected by a Bond

**Crimson: **This is a short drabble or so I thought. Please read and review. I was inspired by Ruka's words in the latest chapter of the manga that's why I wrote this.

**Mikan and Natsume: **CrimsonCinnamon Eyes does not own Gakuen Alice!

**Summary: **"I think I already knew the reason why I was born in this world"---"And I'm the reason"

* * *

_**Connected by a Bond**_

"_You are the reason why I was born in this world and I knew that somehow you feel the same way"_

"_Because even before we are born we're already connected by a bond"_

_-_-CrimsonCinnamon Eyes-_-_

* * *

Since I was ten I keep asking myself why I was born in this world. They always said that there's a reason why people were born in this world. And also there's a reason why you were born. But still I can't help asking myself. What am I doing? Talking to you while you don't even know me! I'm Mikan Sakura, age sixteen and a high school student of Gakuen Alice, the school for Alices.

The high school principal is actually my uncle. And since I was ten I was transferred here. I **used** to be a bubbly, cheerful and a happy-go-lucky girl but I changed into an emotionless, cold and a loner if you want to say it.

My uncle and my best friend, Hotaru were worried about me but now I think they knew the reasons why I became like that. I was once kidnapped by the group called AAO or Anti-Alice Organization then I was trained to be their best weapon against Gakuen Alice but since that time I was aware of the AAO and planned to kill them all but unfortunately some of them escaped.

Because of that training I became what I am right now. I should stop telling you all this things. I have to go to class now.

-_-

I walked in our classroom and saw that everyone is gossiping but they all went quiet when I walked inside the classroom. I saw them looked at me but once I glared at them they all went back to what they were doing.

I saw my friends walked to me and they smiled at me I can't help myself but put a small smile in my face. They were the only one who can make me smile. I forgot to introduce my friends. The girl with pink hair is Anna and the girl with midnight blue hair is Nonoko and when these two are together they were like a twin. The girl with black short hair is my best friend, Hotaru. The boy with glasses is Yuu or Iinchou since he's the class representative. Koko and Kitsuneme both have blond hair but Koko always has that goofy smile on his face and Kitsuneme's eyes seem always closed. The girl with deep green hair that was permed or curled at the end is Sumire. Ruka also has blonde hair but he has cerulean blue eyes and always carries a bunny with him and not to mention he's Hotaru's boyfriend.

Just then our gay teacher walked in. He was babbling about something but the next word he said caught my attention.

"We're going to have a new student!" he said and just then a boy with messy raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes walked in. He was wearing the school uniform but his tie is not properly tied.

I saw him staring at me and for some reason I stared back at him only to be interrupted by my freak girl classmates.

"KYAAAAAAA!" they all shouted and we have to cover our ears to prevent it from bleeding.

Mr. Narumi looked at me with pleading eyes; I used my telepathy Alice on him. _"What do you want?" _I asked him through my Alice and again he had that pleading eyes.

"_Please stop them! I have to go to a meeting and I don't have time to stop them so, please can you do it for me?" _he said of course through my Alice. I sighed and he smiled at me.

"_Thank you Mikan-chan! I have to go now or your uncle will scold me!" _he exclaimed before walking out of the room. Everyone was busy that they didn't notice Narumi was gone. The boy is still standing at the front and looking bored.

I called my friends to come to me through my telepathy Alice and soon they were in front of me. I saw the boy raised his eyebrow obviously it's because of us. I walked to the front and again he was staring at me. Our classmates didn't notice us until we reached him.

"Get in my back" I told him and he raised his eyebrow again.

"And why would I do that?" he asked and I sighed. I looked at Hotaru and the others then they nodded at me and grabbed the new student with them.

Our classmates are still squeaking and shouting that is because I asked Iinchou to put an illusion of the new student in front of them so that I can use my Alice on them without hurting them and without them knowing that it's me.

I started to use my pheromone Alice on them and soon they were affected by my Alice. I hate using this Alice it makes me feel like my old self.

"Hush, hush stop now my little children" I said to them in a sisterly way and they nodded their head.

"You can do whatever you want today as long as you don't bother our new student, ok?" I said to them in the same way and again they nodded their head.

"Now off you go" I exclaimed and they all walked out of the classroom.

I sighed and Hotaru walked to me. I smiled at her to reassure her that I'm fine. The gang is now in front of me and looking at me worried. I smiled at them again which is rare for me but because they're my friends I can smile around them. The new transfer student walked to me and again for the umpteenth time he raised his eyebrow.

"What's with your eyebrow?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Nothing, why did you do that?" he asked and I sighed. I noticed that I'm sighing too much today.

"That stupid teacher pleaded at me" I said with my monotone voice.

"But I didn't hear him say anything" he said.

"Through my Alice" I said to him and again he raised his eyebrow.

"You're a multi-Alice" he said that's more like a statement rather than a question.

"You could say that. What's your name? We need to go to that stupid teacher and ask where you're going to sit and who's going to be your partner" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Natsume Hyuuga and you are?" he asked and I looked at them they all nodded their head.

"Mikan Sakura" I said and the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya and this is Kitsuneme, my boyfriend" Anna said to him and smiled.

"Nonoko Ogasawara and this is Yuu Tobita, my boyfriend" Nonoko said after.

"Ruka Nogi and this is Hotaru Imai, my girlfriend and Mikan's best friend" Ruka said to him.

"Sumire Shouda and this is Kokoro Yome or Koko for short" Permy said and he nodded at them.

"Well then let's go!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed together.

I looked at them and signaled them that I will use my teleportation Alice. They hold hands and I grabbed Natsume's hand. I saw him raised his eyebrow. Ruka then holds his other hand. Soon light engulfed our bodies then we're in my uncle's office.

-_-

I saw uncle standing in front of his desk and seem to be waiting for us. I walked to him and kissed him in the cheek. The others greeted him except for the new student.

"Narumi-sensei, come out now I know you're there" I said and the others giggled well except for Hotaru.

"You're really sharp Mikan-chan" Narumi said while coming out of the door in the right side of the office.

"Now tell who's going to be his partner and where he's going to sit and for the last time used your own pheromone to calm them down 'cause I am **not **going to use it again" I said to him emphasizing the word 'not'.

"He-he-he, sorry about that Mikan-chan" he said and I turned back at him.

"Natsume, you're new partner will be Mikan-chan and you're going to sit beside her!" I heard him said and I turned around to glare at him.

"Do whatever you want just don't bother me. I'm going now" I said to them and started walking away but Kitsuneme asked me.

"Are you going there Mikan? What are we going to do with the new kid?" he asked and I answered him with my back facing them.

"Yes, I am going there and you can tour him around the school. You can all go to Central Town but call me if you will so, I can catch up with you" I said to them and I felt that they nodded their head.

I continued walking away and went to my favorite place, the sakura tree. If I have problems I always go here and somehow whenever I'm here I feel relax. I felt someone's presence nearby and then the footsteps I heard earlier are coming closer and closer until it stops beside me.

I knew that it's not Hotaru or any one of them. It was the new student. I wonder what he's doing here and how come he knew that I'm here? Don't tell me that he's following me ever since I walked out of uncle's office.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" I asked him and he was not surprised at all. I felt him sat beside me and looked at the sky.

"Nothing, why are you here?" he asked and I looked at him but soon I too looked at the sky.

"This is my favorite place and no one knew about this place except for the gang. I feel relax here. Do you want to come with me in Central Town? It seems that you ditch the gang and to think that they're going to tour you around the school" I said to him.

"Sure" he said and I stood up he too stood up and we started to walk away. There's no student around since it's still school time well except for our classmates but I don't have to worry about them since they're still under my Alice and it will only wear off after classes.

-_-

Natsume doesn't talk to anyone except for the gang. In just a couple of days he has already a fan club not only in high school but also in middle school. You can hardly say that we're friends because all we did is argue with each other. But whenever I will see a girl flirting with him or let alone talking to him I get furious.

I was sitting in my sakura tree peacefully until I felt him sat beside me. I didn't look at him or even talk. He doesn't mind all these things. Although I feel comfortable of this silence I started to talk to him.

"Natsume, do you know the reason why you were born in this world?" I asked him and I saw in the corner of my eye he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. But nevertheless he answered.

"I don't know for now. And I think I'm near to knowing the reason" he said to me and I remained emotionless.

"You know what? I always ask myself why I was born in this world but still up until now I can't find an answer" I said to him and he looked at me as if he saw something freaky.

"Want to come with me? You have to relax and maybe you will find the answer while we're exploring or walking if that's what you called it" he said and this time I'm the one who looked at him. He stared at me and I can't help myself stared back at him. I feel butterflies forming in my stomach and I don't know what it means.

I looked away and hid my blush under my bangs. I noticed him he gaze the other way around and sighed.

"I'll come with you and we're only going for a walk" I said to him after I calmed down. For a moment I saw him smile but soon I shrug it because he stood there emotionless as ever but his eyes betrayed his façade.

He grabbed my hand and I looked down because I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I breathed deep and released it. He looked at me worried and I smiled at him one of my rare smiles to reassure him. He looked away and I saw his neck turning into a light pink. I wonder if he was blushing. Oh well I better enjoy this 'walk' and think about the reason.

-_-

I was lying at my bed still thinking about the reason why I was born in this world. But as I was thinking of the main reason Natsume's image suddenly popped on my head. Why did I see his face? We've been frenemies this past few months but still whenever I'm with him I can feel butterflies forming in my stomach and sometimes I felt happy just to be with him. I get frustrated every time I saw him with other girls some may say that is jealousy but still I want to confront the girl and break its neck.

I unconsciously stood up and got my robe. I'm still thinking about the reason why his face suddenly popped on my head. I'm really getting a headache from all this thinking. Well, you couldn't blame me for thinking about different reasons and to think again I'm saying think oh well, my first reason is not yet solved and again there's this reason about what I truly feel about Natsume and the last reason I'm thinking is why did I suddenly think of him when I was still thinking about my first reason. Waah!! I'm getting a really bad headache from all this things.

I stopped walking when I reached my favorite place. I sat down and leaned at the trunk. I relax a bit and let out a breathe that I didn't notice I was holding back. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them shortly.

"I think I already knew the reason why I was born in this world" I said to myself when I heard the voice I was longing for to hear.

"And I'm the reason" he said and I looked up at the tree only to see him sitting at its branch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he jumped at the tree. He sat close beside me and also leaned at the trunk.

"I can't sleep so I decided to go here and I had a feeling that I will see you here. It turns out to be true because you're here" he said and I looked at him.

"You're right, you are the reason why I was born in this world and I knew that somehow you feel the same way" I said to him and he stared at me closely before a smile lit at his face.

"Because even before we are born we're already connected by a bond, bond that no one could break, a bond that drew us closely when we finally met each other, a bond that you and I knew led us to this wonderful feeling" he said and I stared at him in the eyes.

"When did you------" I started but I was cut off by him.

"Since the day I saw you. I already knew that you're the one destined for me and you're the reason why I was born in this world same goes for you" he said and for the first time in my life I smile, a true smile to be exact.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt him stroke my hair before whispering to my ears. I blushed and I poke him in the shoulder. He laughed and I can't help but laughed too. He looked at me and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and my hands flew to his neck. He started nibbling my lower lip asking for entrance and I allowed him. We had a battle for a couple of minutes but soon surrender for we are calling for air.

"I love you" he said and again I smiled at him.

"I love you too" I said and he smiled at me.

"You should smile a lot, it suits you but starting today I forbid you to smile at other guys except for the gang" he said.

"You're so possessive and you don't have to worry for my smile will only be for you and yours forever" I said to him and tiptoed to give him a peck but it only resulted for him to deepen the kiss. I smiled mentally and can't help thinking that all the reasons I was trying to figure out was all connected.

Natsume is right. We're **connected by a bond **even before we are born. He became the light that I've been longing for to see since the day the old Mikan was gone and I'm sure that little by little the old Mikan they once knew will be back.

**End**

**

* * *

**

It's done!!! Hurray!!!!

**This is definitely not a short drabble!!!! But I can't get this thing off my head so I wrote it. I'm sorry if I made another story and I haven't updated my other stories and the main reason is I'M HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


	2. Here's your Christmas gift

**Yuu and Nonoko: **Crimson does not own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy reading!

**Crimson: **Author's note: Reviews are highly appreciated. This is a short one-shot about Gakuen Alice's Christmas!

**Summary: **Christmas arrived so expect the unexpected. Ruka confessed to Hotaru, Koko and Sumire are now couple same goes with Tsubasa and Misaki. Yuu gave Nonoko a gift, Kitsuneme asked Anna to go out with him. How about Natsume and Mikan?

* * *

_**Here's Your Christmas Gift**_

"_Hey! You haven't given my Christmas gift yet!"_

………_..._

"_Here's your Christmas gift"_

_-_-CrimsonCinnamon Eyes-_-_

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and everyone is preparing for the annual Christmas ball well mostly the girls are preparing. Unknown to them the boys are waiting forever for them to finish their 'necessities'. Basically their partners are not yet done. They waited for almost an hour and soon the girls went out of the room and walked to them.

All of them were awed by their partner's looks. It's been 6 years and Tsubasa and Misaki are graduating next year while the gang is on their first year of high school.

They accompanied their partners and started to enjoy the night. The girls are enjoying the night although Hotaru did nothing except eating her crab brains, crab roes, and anything that concerns crab and other seafood.

Ruka walked to them and they all looked at him. In the past six years he **used** to have a crush on Mikan but later on he found himself attracted to the Ice Queen. They all smiled inwardly and Hotaru for the first time after the celebration began lifted her head and looked at Ruka.

"Hotaru Imai, I love you! Will you be my girlfriend?" Ruka confessed bravely although he's looking at the ceiling of the room and he is blushing madly.

Hotaru didn't show any emotion but a small smile became visible in her face. She took a napkin and wipes her mouth.

"Only if you dance with me then I'll give you my answer" she said and Ruka smiled at her. He offered his hands to Hotaru and bowed at her before saying "May I have this dance, _my princess?_" he asked.

Hotaru gladly took his hand and soon they walked to the dance hall. When they were gone the girls giggled. But not after the soon-to-be-couple walked off, Tsubasa and Koko approached them.

"Care to dance with us, mademoiselle?" Tsubasa and Koko asked their girlfriends. Who in return giggled at them and took their hands.

Mikan, Nonoko and Anna watched the couples dancing intimately in the dance floor. Nonoko and Anna couldn't help get jealous at them. They were watching with envy in their eyes while Mikan still dense as ever sipped her juice quietly.

Yuu walked to them and Mikan greeted him. Nonoko looked at him and he blushed a bit at the sight of Nonoko.

"No-No-Nonoko, this is for you" he said and handed a small box at Nonoko. Nonoko took the box and opened it. There, inside the box is a gold ring with diamond in the middle.

Nonoko gasped at the gift but gave Yuu a sweet smile. Yuu smiled back at her. She noticed a note attached to the box and read it. Again she smiled a bright smile.

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed and Mikan looked at Anna curiously while Anna squealed at them. Yuu sighed and smiled at Nonoko.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked while stretching his arms. Nonoko took it and smiled at him again.

"Of course, my love" she said and soon they joined the couples in the dance floor.

Anna and Mikan remained at the table but after 3 minutes it was Kitsuneme who approached them.

"Anna, will you go out with me?" he asked and Anna blushed. Mikan looked at them.

"Y-yes" she answered. Kitsuneme smiled and she returned the smile. Just like the others they went to the dance hall and you know what they did.

Mikan felt alone and walked to the sakura tree outside the ballroom. She sat at the grass and leaned at the trunk.

She sighed. Unknown to her a raven-haired lad was resting at the top of the tree and heard her sigh. He looked down and found his favorite _girl._

"Oi, polka, what are you doing here?" he asked and the said girl looked up only to meet crimson eyes.

"Everyone was having their 'own' time. And I have no one to talk to besides they're all having their intimate moment" she said. The lad jumped down at the tree and landed beside her.

He too sat at the grass and leaned at the tree. For the past years they became good friends although for Natsume, she's more than a friend.

"Natsume, here's your gift" Mikan said and leaned closer to him. She kissed his cheek and gave him a big smile.

He blushed but hid his face with his bangs. Mikan looked at him closely and noticed his face is red. She panicked and placed her hand in his forehead.

"What the hell?!" he suddenly said and glared at Mikan.

"Your face is red and I thought that you have a fever maybe because of the weather" she said and Natsume's eyes softened a little knowing that his beloved worried for him.

"I don't have a fever, polka" he said but Mikan didn't believe him instead she leaned her forehead with his.

"You're hot and you look like you have a fever. See, your face is red" she exclaimed. Her voice worried. The reason why his face is red it's because he's blushing at the closeness of their face. If he moved a little then their lips will touch each other.

"I told you, I don't have a fever" he said again. The brunette sighed in relief and backed away.

Silence engulfed them but not long after the fire caster started to walk away. Mikan remembered something and shouted at him.

"Hey! You haven't given my Christmas gift yet?!" she shouts at the fire caster. In a couple of seconds Natsume stood in front of her.

"Here's your Christmas gift" he said and leaned closer at her. After a second he locked the distance of their lips. Mikan was shocked but later on give in to the lad after all she loves him.

The kiss was gentle at first but soon it became fierce and demanding. They had a battle for a couple of minutes. Both fighting for dominance but the result was a draw. They both stood there panting, gasping for air.

"Mikan, you're my girlfriend now" he said while his bangs covering his eyes. Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"You didn't even ask me out and yet you're saying that I'm your girlfriend. It's like you're ordering me rather than asking me" she pouted at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Mikan turned around to look at him. She didn't expect that Natsume would fall in her trap.

Instead of answering his question she put her arms on his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. She pulled back and smiled at him. He too smiled at her, a true smile that is reserved for her and hers only.

"I love you, Mikan" he said and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Natsume" she exclaimed and gave him a peck on the lips. Natsume took this opportunity and deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss after a while and started walking to the direction of the ballroom hand in hand.

-_-

Everyone in the room looked at them but they didn't mind their stares and murmurs. They walked to their friends who are now talking and eating at one of the tables.

They all looked at them and all of them smiled. Hotaru gave a small smile at them. After all they both loved each other since God knows when but they didn't confess because one of the reasons is **pride.**

Mikan smiled at them and Natsume put an arm around her shoulder. They noticed that Ruka and Hotaru are holding hands and they smiled at each other.

"I see you two are together now" Tsubasa said and Mikan nodded at him.

"Congratulations!" Nonoko and Anna said at them and Mikan smiled.

"If you make her cry I'll be the one who will send you to hell" Hotaru said coldly at him. The gang sweat dropped at her threat and coldness of her voice.

"I promise I won't make her cry" Natsume said to the Ice Queen with the same coldness as her.

"Don't promise, Hyuuga, do it" she said but her voice is stable now.

Natsume nodded at her and lead Mikan out of the room. They walked again hand in hand and went to Natsume's, _their_ favorite spot, the sakura tree.

They sat at the grass and Mikan leaned her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

She looked at Natsume and couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. She gave him again a peck on the lips and you know what happens next. They sat there holding hands and relaxed for the rest of the night knowing that the upcoming days of their life will bring pleasure to them

**The End**

**

* * *

I made this out of boredom. And since I bought a book today, I planned to work on my other stories!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Polls are now out on my profile. I want you to vote for the best couple in Gakuen Alice.**


	3. Horrible or Sweet Confession?

**Crimson:**This will be the last time that I/someone will do the disclaimer. I'm getting tired of this. Seriously I do! Natsume do the disclaimer!

**Natsume:**Do it yourself.

**Crimson:**Mikan, please convince this idiot! *pointing at Natsume*

**Mikan:**Natsume, let's do the disclaimer together! This will be the last time we're going to do it!

**Natsume:***tsk* whatever

**Mikan:**Yay!! Thank you so much Natsume. *hugging Natsume*

**Natsume:***blushing furiously*

**Mikan and Natsume:**Crimson (Mikan)/ this idiot (Natsume) doesn't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana.

**Crimson:**Enjoy reading! Another note: My laptop's charger is broken and it will take 2 to 4 weeks 'cause hp said that the charger will come from Singapore and if they didn't get the charger the replacement will come from USA. I'm so sad right now! *crying*

Again enjoy reading! Reviews are highly appreciated!

**Summary:**There's a masquerade ball in the Academy and everyone is having their own time but how about our favorite couple?

* * *

_**Horrible or Sweet Confession**_

_"There was this boy, he was rude, a complete jerk, and sometimes maybe a narcissist but still I love him. How about you? Do you like or love someone?"_

_...._

_"She was bubbly, idiot, dense, wears childish underwears but her smile is what I love the most. And you know who that person is..."_

_^_^CrimsonCinnamon Eyes^_^_

_

* * *

_

What are you expecting to read? Our brunette running in the hallways shouting 'I'M LATE!'? Shessh, its so last year! Let's make a different opening, shall we?

Our brunette is NOT running in the hallways instead she is running in HER own ROOM not HALLWAYS. You ask why? It's simple. The masquerade ball is TONIGHT and she doesn't have a dress YET. She is not only running but FRANTICALLY running in her special star room.

After all these year she became quite good with academics and because the Academy discovered about her second alice she was promoted to special.

All the girls of the gang were in her room and preparing for the ball. Hotaru pulled out her BAKA CANON not her Baka Gun and shot our brunette. Because of the impact the brunette was lying on the floor unconscious. Everyone in the room automatically went to Mikan and (tried) to wake her up.

"Now that she's unconscious let's do our work" Hotaru emotionlessly said to others.

They dragged Mikan on her bed. They removed her clothes except for her under garments. Anna walked in with a beautiful black dress in her hands. Sumire brought three-inch high heels sandals. Nonoko brought the make-up. Misaki has the accessories for her hair and Hotaru brought the remaining accessories like the necklace, bracelets, earrings and rings.

They had a hard time dressing Mikan. But it turned perfect. They still have 1 hour before the ball and Mikan is still unconscious. They (tried) waking her up but she wouldn't budge. Hotaru got a fluff puffs in her hands and placed it in front of Mikan's face.

Mikan smelled the fluff puffs and her eyes shot open. She grabbed the fluff puffs in Hotaru's hands and started eating it. She looked at everyone and complimented their looks.*

"What time is it?" she asked after eating her candy.

"One hour before the ball" Sumire answered her and again Mikan started panicking and running in her room.

Hotaru shot her Baka Gun at Mikan. "Look at the mirror, idiot" she said to the brunette.

Mikan walked to her full-length mirror and gasped at her look. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. Her make-up is perfect, she has a necklace with a red stone in the middle acting as the pendant, and she also has her matching earrings, bracelets and a ring. Her hair was let down but it was curled a little bit at the end and a rose clip was attached to her silky hair.

She looked at everyone and they were all smiling at her. She smiled back and started hugging them. They hugged back and winked at each other.

"Thank you so much. I love you guys!" Mikan thanked them and smiled widely. "But where did you get all this stuff?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at them.

"We bought it and don't worry you don't have to pay for it just think of it as our gift to the upcoming event that will happen to your life today" Misaki said and secretly winked at the others.

"Well then let's go or we will be late. Don't forget to wear your mask or the others will recognize you" Hotaru has no emotion in her voice. The others nodded at her and wore their mask.

Mikan is wearing a white cat mask, Misaki has a tiger mask, Anna has a bear mask, Sumire wore a lion mask, Nonoko wore the same mask as Anna the only difference is the color and Hotaru wore a penguin mask.

-_-

All the boys of the Academy are wearing a tuxedo and animal masks. If only they could kill Narumi right now they would. He was the one who suggest about these stupid masks. And the bad thing is that the higher-ups approved of it. So to make it different they all have to wear animal masks.

Now to the boys, Natsume is wearing a fox mask, Ruka wore a bunny mask, Tsubasa has a white tiger mask, and Kitsuneme and Yuu wear the same bear mask, Koko wore a rat mask. If you're asking why Natsume doesn't wear his usual black cat mask the only answer is that he doesn't want his fan girls chase him.

-_-

The girls had a hard time dealing with the flirting boys. Thanks to Hotaru's tracking device they tracked the one they were looking for.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki shouted and a boy with black hair turned to look at her although they were both wearing a mask they still recognized each other.

"Hey! Over here!" Tsubasa waved at them. They walked to their direction pushing the students in their way. But along the way they lost Mikan.

"Where are the others?" Hotaru asked him and he looked around. He pointed to one of the tables in the dining area. There's five boys in the table, all wearing a tuxedo but has a different masks. Together with Tsubasa they walked to the table.

"Where is Mikan?" Tsubasa asked the moment they sat on the chair.

This time it was the girls who looked around. When they found Mikan wasn't there they started panicking except for one and I assume you already knew who that is.

"Mikan is missing. I think we lost her when we were pushing the people earlier" Anna said in horror. The others nodded. They were starting to worry for Mikan.

They were worrying too much that they didn't notice that Natsume slid outside to look for a certain person.

-_-

On the other hand Mikan was walking in the gym looking for her friends but luck wasn't on her side today because she didn't found a single trace of them. She sighed and walked out of the room. She found herself walking in the direction of 'their' sakura tree.

She sat at the grass and leaned at the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes but didn't bother taking off her mask. She felt a presence nearing to her direction she quickly jolt up and hid at one of the trunks of the tree.

The presence came nearer and nearer until it stopped just right below her. When she saw that it's just one of the students she let her guard down and jumped out of the tree. The figure wasn't shock when he saw her.

She walked to him and sat beside him. "Who are you?" she asked the boy beside her. The boy just looked at her. Mikan didn't recognize the boy because he was wearing his mask. But unknown to her _maybe_he recognized her.

Mikan started talking to him about various things when the boy suddenly asks her a question. "Do you like someone?" he asked. She was taken aback by his question. She blushed at the thought of her 'love' and secretly thanked the mask for covering her face.

"There was this boy, he was rude, a complete jerk, and sometimes maybe a narcissist but still I love him. How about you? Do you like or love someone?" she said and asked at the same time the boy.

"Yeah, I do" he said and Mikan's eyes were shining brightly. She looked at him and bombarded him with question.

"What was she like? What's her name? Why did you love her?" she's like a lightning when asking questions like this. "W-w-well, if you don't mind could you tell me?" she said her voice different form before.

"She was bubbly, idiot, dense, wears childish underwears but her smile is what I love the most. And you know who that person is..." she was shocked to know that the boy beside her answered her questions.

"Who is she?" she asked but the only answer she got was the person slid off her mask revealing her beautiful face. She was surprised when the person slid off his mask revealing a pair of crimson eyes and a handsome face. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume! Why didn't you tell me that it was you?!" she asked and didn't even notice that she was shouting at him.

"You're making my ears bleed" Natsume said while holding both of his ears.

"Ne Natsume, you haven't told me the name of the person you love" Mikan said. Her voice is really different from before. There was sadness in her voice. She is looking downward, her bangs covering her face.

Natsume didn't answer her and she swears to God that tears started welling up in her eyes. She (tried) to not cry in front of the person she loves but fate wasn't on her side today.

Natsume heard a drop of water in the grass. He looked at Mikan and saw that she was crying. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"Do you really want to know who the person I love?" he asked. He didn't get an answer from the brunette. He slowly made his way to her. He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. To say that she was shocked was an understatement not only she was shocked like she saw the devils in hell coming to earth she was also surprised that the boy she loves for years was kissing her under 'their' sakura tree.

She responded to his kisses and gasped when they broke apart. They were both gasping for air when she asked a question "Natsume, why did you kiss me?" she was sure that her face was bright red. "I thought you already love someone?" in return to her question she got a glare from notorious Natsume Hyuuga.

"You really are dense. Can't you see that, that someone is you?" he said a rhetorical question.

Mikan smiled at him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back. "I love you too" she said after they broke the hug.

For the second time this night she was kissed by Natsume. But this time the kiss was too passionate that they even swore they saw angels flying around them, circling them like they were protecting the couple.

"What was that?" she asked when she saw flickering of light in the bushes. Natsume glared at the bushes and draped an arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back. They might be worried by now" he said as they started walking away.

-_-

"Natsume, you haven't said that you love me yet" Mikan said to her boyfriend.

"I already did" he said and squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't remember the time you said that you love me" she said and scanned her brain for the memory.

"It was when you asked me about the girl that I love. And turns out to be you" he said. He was amused by her reaction.

"But I barely knew that it was you earlier!" she protested but her boyfriend chuckled at her reaction.

"What kind of confession is that?" she asked and pouted. He chuckled again and kissed her cheeks.

"What do you want to call it: **horrible or sweet confession**?" he asked. Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"It depends if you want to _reconsider_its _name_" she said and cuddled closer to him.

He lifts her chin and kissed her passionately for the third time this night. "I prefer both" she answered and tiptoed to give him a peck on the lips. He flashed a smile to her and she too smiled back at him.

They continued walking to the gym and met their now couples friends. It seems that Ruka had courage to ask Hotaru's hands because his hands are not leaving Hotaru's shoulders and the latter didn't object to the idea.

Koko and Sumire was already a couple so they didn't expect much. They knew that Yuu already asked Nonoko last week and Nonoko promised that she will give her answer to Yuu tonight. Kitsuneme and Anna started going out yesterday and for Misaki and Tsubasa they were already a couple for years.

Their friends saw them and weren't even one bit shock when they saw Natsume's arm on Mikan. They removed their masks since Narumi said that they can remove it now.

Just when they were enjoying themselves the music changed signaling that the main event of the ball is being held. It was the last dance and every couple is allowed to dance with each other in the center of the ballroom.

Natsume knelt down and asked for Mikan's hand. "May I have this dance?" Mikan smiled at him and nodded her head.

Ruka did nothing because when he was going to ask Hotaru to dance with him he was pulled by her in the dance floor.

The others were already dancing and smiling at each other but the happiest couple of them all were Mikan and Natsume.

They can't explain their feelings for each other but they're sure that no matter what happens they'll love each other 'til the end of the world.

**End**

**

* * *

Woohoo! Review time!**

**Tell me what you think okay?**

**Anything is allowed. Flames? Allowed! Criticism? Allowed! Comments and suggestions? Allowed! Compliments? Allowed! Reviews? Totally allowed!**

**If you find this story boring just tell me! I'm getting pessimistic here since I think this story is not good.**

**I'll tell you a secret okay? The original copy of this story is stored in my laptop and because my charger's laptop got broken I can't charge my laptop thus resulting for me to write this story in my uncle's PC.**

***If you want to see Mikan's dress go here:****h t t p : / / s 1 6 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . co m / a l b u m s / u 8 8 / r i n a n d s e s s h o u m a r u /**

**Remember to remove the spaces! Reminders from the author:**Mikan's dress is the first dress and Hotaru's dress is the next one, the violet one. Misaki's dress is Ran's dress, Sumire's dress is Daiya's dress, Anna's dress is Rima's dress and Nonoko's dress is Miki's dress.

**Look at the dresses it's cute!**

**Forget what I said just review!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
